


This Always Happens

by ChibisUnleashed



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 100 words, Crack, Drabble, Gen, Humor, Long luscious flowing hair, except it's so real tho, long hair problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 12:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10899471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibisUnleashed/pseuds/ChibisUnleashed
Summary: It wasn't that these things never happened...





	This Always Happens

It wasn't that these things never happened.

  
When you had a look of elegance and class to maintain like Lucius Malfoy did, things like an impractically heavy cape, a decorative cane, and long, flowing hair were important.

  
They were important because they were impractical; important because a man who had to work couldn't keep hair long enough to get in his way.

  
So when Lucius bent back because his hair caught on the doorknob of Borgin and Burkes, Draco was used to it.

  
It wasn't that this never happened,

  
...It was that the people involved were always bribed into silence.


End file.
